You can run, but you cant hide
by Tam4eva123
Summary: When the people you called friends turn against you, who can you trust with disaster and danger lurking around every corner? Who can she trust? Sam and toms relationship is strong, but can they get through this? rated M just to be safe! ENJOY! PS Thanks to Lucy Titcombe for helping me write the story!
1. Chapter 1

"Sam he stabbed a woman he was living with, surely that tells you something?" Tom states blankly

"What no Tom, I don't think you're like him your kind, caring and sweet and to cut it short I missed you Tom and I love you!" Sam eyes shined

"But Sam I hurt you I hit you and I can't rewind time, no matter how much I want too I don't want you to be scared of every time I get angry or I make any sudden movement!" Toms eyes filling with tears.

Tom I'm not in fear of you does this prove it?" Sam leans in and passionately kisses Tom

"And any way I would so beat you in a fight" Sam giggles

"Oh really!" Tom replies picking Sam up and tickling her

"Stop please" Sam squeals Tom instantly puts her down worry etched on his face.

"Ssam I'm so sssorry" Tom stutters

"Tom relax I'm fine don't worry…"

"But Sam I'm scared I will scare you?" Tom replies ashamed

"Listen Tom I'm not scared, and I don't want you to be. Tom I never stopped loving you."

"I love you too" Tom smiles his tear glistening. They walk out the building and back to sans when they get back Sam immediately pulls Tom upstairs a cheeky smile plastered on her face!

They next morning...

Tom woke first and looked at his girlfriend she was sleeping it was only when Tom started to day dream did Sam wake up!

"Earth to Tom wake up!" Sam shook Tom

"Sorry, floating in space!" Tom replied

"Your one sexy space man then" a smile spread across Sam's face, seeing this Tom leant over and started kissing her until he was on top of her Tom felt Sam shiver, her eyes were glassy and frozen to one spot just to the right of toms head,

"Sam I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that" Tom looked ashamed but Sam still didn't respond but violent shivers soon took hold of her ,Tom looked horrified as his girlfriend shook as if having a bad nightmare.

"SAM PLEASE,STOP WAKE UP" Tom shook her ,Sam's eyes suddenly flicked back her face full of fear, Tom wasn't sure if it was him that was causing her fear.

"Sam I'm sorry I really didn't mean to..."he was cut of by Sam.

"T Tom don't worry it wasn't you it was just that well.." Sam began to cry tears cascading down her cheeks and shakes taking over her body again, this time Tom didn't have to think he pulled Sam into a hug and rubbed her back.

"Baby sshh don't worry I'm her now shh"

When Sam got up she didn't speak about the events of last night she just got up went to work and came back.

During the night at about 2 Sam started crying and shaking Tom went over to calm her but as he reached her Side Sam began to shout and kick.

"No please ash don't, get off me!" Sam began scrabbling at her body trying to cover up her thin frame it was only then that tom noticed the bruising and cuts from where Sam's top rose up.

"Sam baby, it's only me Tom remember there is nothing to be scared of your safe now I will never let you go!" Tom was rubbing her back and whispering in her ear soothing words.

"Tom" Sam said surprised her tense body relaxed in toms arms.

"Sam tell me why do you have bruises and cut and why did you just say about ash Sam what are you not telling me, I promise I won't get angry at you."

I trust you Tom and I will tell you but only if you help me and don't let everyone know I can have the embarrassment!"

"Sam you can tell me but I already have an idea were you attacked?" Tom question

"Well y-yes but I was also..." Sam stutters

"Also what Sam you're really worrying me" Tom pleads

"I was raped" Sam whispered

"Right Sam I'm going to examine you, no buts otherwise I'm calling an ambulance and Zoe can check you over!" Tom orders and Sam just feebly nods back. Sam removed her shorts and vest and Tom took time looking at the hand marks scattered all over Sam's body like she was a batters toy.

"Sam his is serious tell me the whole story!"

"It happens after our incident ash saw it and confronted me and told me you shouldn't treat me that way, I told him to leave it and that I loved you, ash simply dragged me out the hospital and down by the pub alleyway and then he told me that I could have him all to myself, I said no and he just started and wouldn't stop" Sam's voice shook as tears filled her eyes

"Right Sam we are going to take this step by step but we will sort this out together" Tom comforts Sam while his thought raced ash doesn't know how much trouble he is in...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Tom awoke first he looked over to Sam looking more fragile and pale than ever, thoughts raced through his mind he needed to tell someone about Sam, get her some help? He decided to leave her in bed and headed to work where he was going to tell Zoe Sam was ill.

"Zoe Sam will not be at work as she is ill with the flu" Tom lied through his teeth

"Oh okay thanks for telling me, oh and have you seen Ash? It's just well he came in this morning scanned the staff room and left about 5 minutes after you arrived. He said something about visiting someone dear to him?" Zoe asks questioningly

"Zoe, we need to go now!" Tom said dragging Zoe out the ED.

"What Tom, NO! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why?" confusion filling Zoe's face.

"Oh Zoe I can't she doesn't want anybody to know. Arrh well Sam was raped and she said Ash did it that's we're I think ash had gone. "Tears filling in toms eyes.

"Okay I'll ask questions later let's go!" Zoe runs to toms car, little did they know ash had already arrived at a dear friend house ready to pay a revengeful visit!...


	3. Chapter 3

The door was forced open and Sam's eyes snapped open, she frantically searched for Tom, but no Tom. Sam began to shiver violently as the footsteps got closer and revealed Ash's gleaming white smile, Ash walk over to Sam and leant on top of her slowly kissing up her neck, until ash was fully on top of Sam. Sam was now screaming and kicking but Ash wouldn't stop.

"Zoe call the police now just for reinforcement" Tom calmly orders Zoe while frantically speeding round corners,

"Okay Tom, how far away are we?" Zoe replied worry filling her face.

"We're here quick hurry!"Tom desperately running toward the door forcing it open with one push all he could hear were defending screams.

Sam's screams were so loud neither Ash nor Sam heard Tom enter the house and come bounding up the stairs closely followed but Zoe. At this point Ash had tied Sam's hands and feet together and was ripping off her clothes, repeating as he did before battering her like a toy, he was just about to unzip his jeans when the door flung wide open.

"Get off of her, right now." and with that Tom dive onto ash ripping him from Sam. Sam's eyes were frozen her body shaking and exposed then Zoe enters after battling the run in her 6inch heals, opening the door to the horrendous sight she looked at ash and kicked him, then looking over to see Tom slowly approaching Sam.

"Sam it's me, Tom I'm here now sweetly don't worry" both Zoe and Tom could see Sam tensing up her eyes still frozen, hand wrapped tightly around her body. Swiftly Tom untied Sam's hand and feet and pulled her close, Sam snapped out of her faze.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry please!" Sam desperately cried

"Sam it's Tom okay, come closer so I can wrap my jacket around you" Tom softly whispered. Sam shuffled forward relaxing into Toms firm protective grip only to look up and see Ash's menacing face staring at her like age was a piece of dirt.

"No no no no no please Tom help Tom I'm scared" Sam screamed, Zoe had never seen Sam like this.

"Sam, I'm here I won't let him anywhere near you, don't be scared I'm here" Tom calmly spoke

Then ash pipes up...

"Scared of me? Yes Zoe Tom hit Sam I saw it, he raised his hand and hit her square across the face! Ash replied venom potent in his voice

"Tom I this true you hit Sam?" Zoe questions not quite believing what she had just heard.

"Yes Zoe I did hit Sam and I did scare her but I'm really sorry!"Tom pleaded

"Tom get away from her right now." Zoe shouted causing Sam to jump. Tom reluctantly stood up and was about to lie Sam down, realizing that Zoe was right, but Sam clung on tight

"You said you would never let me go" Sam's voice quivers, fresh tears began streaming down her face.

"You ssssaid ttom you promised me." Sam now sobbing.

"Sam Tom hit you there for I can't let him near you and especially while you are in this state."

"But toms done nothing wrong, yes he hit me but not on purpose we were fighting, over something and it just happened" Sam replied bravely

"Only of you want Tom to stay I don't want one accidental hit leading anywhere, and what's worth fighting that bad over and I want answers now" Zoe demanded

"Zoe it was all my fault I started it" Sam replied ashamed

"No Sam it was me, Zoe it all started after the incident with the baby, I started to have panic attacks Sam found out, and tried to help me but I wasn't very open, so Sam gave me some diazepam to help but I lied to Sam and told her that's the drugs didn't work and I stopped taking them when I hadn't. When I finally confessed Sam helped me get rid of them but after one really stressful day and confusion I resorted back to the diazepam and Sam tried stop me and we were fighting over the capsule when it slipped out of Sam's hand sending my hand flying into her face." Tom spoke quivering, tears threatening to fall.

"Right we will sort this out but another way okay" Zoe replied clearly shocked about their story. Meanwhile the police had arrived and ash was being escorted into the police car.

"Now Sam you need to get changed and make a statement at the police station would you like Tom to stay with you? And also you are going to need to be examined I can bring a rape kit here but it would have to be me , Tom or Charlie your choice." Zoe calmly spoke

"Tom please ,I can only trust Tom at the moment..."

Tom knew this was going to be tough for Sam and it was the start of a roller coaster they would have their ups and downs and if Sam only trusted him he would have to help Sam in every way possible but no one could prepare themselves for what was about to happen...

Sorry guys, cliff hanger! I know what im gonna right I just don't know when it will be x

Katie xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

"You can run but you can't hide, no matter how physically strong you think you are, can you resist temptation? Are you mentally strong enough to stand tall through this all? NO! By the time I'm finished you will be a wreck, torn, broken and more importantly alone, forever, no love left. You will pay Samantha Nicholls for what you have done I will seek revenge even if it's the last thing I ever do, I will and I will hit you like a tonne of bricks and you will fall into my arms like a moth to a flame! You'll see." And with that ash made a break for it the room was empty the door was open, he needed help, and where was the best place to look he knew exactly were Holby city ED!

Two days later and Sam was very slowly recovering, still waking up, nightmares taking hold if her life, but every night Tom would stay by her side. Sam had awoken at about 2am but soon with Tom's help was back in bed! Tom was up first still keeping a watchful eye over Sam he had a shower and went to get some breakfast when suddenly there was a firm knock at the front door, Tom hesitantly opened the door and was shocked at what he saw...

"I'm afraid to tell you that, Martin Ashford has escaped, police custody and is now on the run we do not have any idea of his whereabouts but thought we should alert you. All police have been briefed and warned until he is caught the police will regularly check up on the welfare of Samantha Nicholls" DC green stated

Tom froze how was he going to tell Sam? How would she react but most importantly would she be safe?

Tom would do whatever to protect Sam but what happens when Tom isn't enough, to keep Sam out of any harm?!

With a man full of hatred and revenge roaming the streets would Sam ever be safe?

_**Cliff hanger again! I don't know when my next update will be but hopefully will be before next week.**_

_**Love all of u, please R&R **_

_**Kt x**_


	5. Chapter 5

Tom closed the door, still shocked at what he had just heard. He walked up the stairs and into Sam's room where for once Sam lay peacefully sleeping, Tom couldn't bring himself to tell her.

Finally tom decided when Sam woke up, he would tell her but until she woke, tom would stay right next to her, just to make sure Sam was safe.

About 45 minutes later Sam woke up, tense and started to scan the room, she relaxed once her gaze fell upon Tom. Sam noticed tom was acting strange.

"Tom, what's up you look like you've seen a ghost" Sam stated blankly

"Well, um not quite Sam I don't know how to tell you…" but tom was cut off by Sam,

"Just spit it out Tom, your scaring me!" Sam said starting to quiver a little as if a cool breeze was passing through the room.

"Okay, I'm going to be straight and honest, a police officer called round today to warm me that Ash has escaped police custody but Sam don't pa-..."again tom was cut off by Sam but this time by a defending scream. Tom pulled Dam close and hugged her tightly.

"Sam I will never leave your side, we will always stick together and if Ash is thinking of returning he better think again ,he will have to deal with me first" Tom replied trying to act as bravely as possible to calm Sam's nerves.

"No Tom, I can't have you getting hurt from something that was my fault!" Sam tears freely falling.

"Sam how was this you fault, you didn't asked to be rape otherwise it wouldn't be rape!" Tom replied clearly confused to Sam's confession.

"Well if we weren't fighting over something I gave you, then maybe it wouldn't have got so heated." Sam was now heavily sobbing into toms T-shirt.

"No! Sam it's my fault, that's why I will do anything to protect you. Ash has always had a torch for you he just needed an excuse for me to be pushed of the scene! And his plan just didn't go right!" Tom tells Sam reassuringly. Sam just feebly nods still unsure then after about 5 minutes of an awkward silence Sam spoke up.

"Don't leave me alone ever," Sam manger to say through muffled sobs.

"I never ever will Sam."

It was now about 2 so tom put a film on and he went to make Sam lunch but Sam was insistent on coming with Tom. After lunch had been eaten, Sam and Tom snuggled up and watched the film.

That night Sam was in bed, Sam was shaking and couldn't control her fear silent tear falling down her face, but not silent enough for Tom to not notice.

"Sam why are you scared I'm here?" Tom asked questionably

"I don't really know why, I just am!" Sam whispered, her body all tense, then tom wrapped his arms around Sam holding her safe in his body, Sam slowly relaxed and tom realised that Sam just wanted to feel safe, knowing you could be safe is never enough...

But what Tom didn't realise is Ash was planning his next revengeful plan and if others got in the way, they would suffer...!


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and tom were awoken the next morning by a knock at the door, both Sam and Tom opened the door to come face to face with a very pregnant police officer.

"Hello I'm DC Leah Daniels, I'm very sorry to tell you buy due to security measures, we must move you to a different location as an anonymous member of the public reported unusual movement around your house last night." DC Daniels told Sam and Tom calmly. Then Sam suddenly started to violently cry.

"What? Why didn't they enter the house then?" Tom questioned.

Well the woman who reported it said the masked person was spooked by a light going on in the bedroom." DC Leah told them. Then she enclosed Sam into a big hug calming Sam instantly.

"I will be with you guys every step of the way and I'm here to protect you so don't worry!" DC Daniels told them.

"Thank you DC Daniels" Sam and Tom said in unison

"Just call me Leah, now you go pack your bags and we will be transporting you to your new home but only until Martin Ashford has been caught." Leah reassures Sam.

But will Sam and Tom really be safe, with police in every corner you would really hope so, but what happens when the ones who protect need protecting and will there be casualty from reckless actions?


	7. Chapter 7

The next day...

Sam and Tom had packed rather rapidly and were ready to leave on time; they had arrived at their new temporary house.

Ash knew where he was going so there was no need to plan...

"Linda, hey how are you, I need your help with Sam! She is having an affair we need to teach her a lesson." Ash lied; well in his eyes it was only telling a simple white lie!

"Ash no, this isn't our place to be teaching a lesson! It's between her and Tom to sort things out" Linda stated clearly confused.

"Between her and Tom, me and her and when I tried to confront her, she just put on the innocent act and when I told her it wasn't working she just beat and beat me!" Ash told Linda solemnly; damn maybe I should have been an actor!?

"Ash what? Where?" Linda asked looking horrified. Ash then pulled up his top to show bruises and cut which to be honest were from Sam, but from her protest to Ash's rape!

"I'm with you ash all the way she must pay! Treat others as you want to be treated!" Linda stated the last bit smugly she had always been jealous of Sam, having Tom and then ash lucky bitch...

Meanwhile Sam was sat on the sofa shaking, Tom walked thorough holding a cup of coffee he handed it to her.

"Sam surely you should sleep now you didn't sleep 5 minute last night I managed to get a couple of hours while you were in the shower and getting dressed." Tom face was a picture of worry and tiredness

"No I'm not safe..." Sam replied stubbornly. Tom walked back to the kitchen to get his coffee.

Sam had thought about what Tom said and realized he was right, 1 hour nap wouldn't hurt? She put her coffee down and lay back on the sofa and closed her eyes, then images and screams filled her mind she sat up instantly screaming, no starting to feel dizzy Sam tried to stand up before her legs gave way and the whole world went black.

Tom had heard Sam scream then followed by a sickening silence he ran to Sam as fast as his legs would carry him, Sam was leads on the floor an open wound on her head shone crimson red. Tom panicked before checking her pulse in a state of panic he ran to the front door.

"Um Leah Sam she has collapsed can u get a doctor please, but not one from Holby!" Tom pleaded

"Don't worry Tom, I will we have one on site actually." Leah replied calmly,

The doctor arrived,

"Mr Kent can you please lift, Miss Nichols onto the sofa please carefully," Tom did as he was told by the doctor who went by the name of Dr Oscar wild,"

"Now can you sit on the sofa and rest her head on your lap." again Tom did as he was told by the doctor.

Dr wild began to exam Sam when she started to stir, when he eyes shot open he face filled with fear as she looked up at the man who was looming over her, before she mumble three letters.

"T-O-M" was all Sam could manage to say before she began to shake violently.

"Sam" Tom asked confused to her shaking?

"Tom, get him off me" Sam practically screamed. Only then did Tom realize the Dr was right on top of Sam and was lifting her top up to check her ribs. Sam suddenly grabbed toms hand and placed them over her body, she couldn't help but feel warm at toms touch, she was not scared when he was holding her.

Tom felt Sam relax at his touch and held her keeping his hands in the Sam position she had left then.

"Sam you collapsed, and I called a doctor." Tom stated

"One I didn't collapse I fainted and two Tom you a bloody doctor couldn't you check me over!?"Sam evidentially confused and scared.

"Sorry Sam I panicked!" Tom apologized

"Tom you can check me over, as I'm not letting this man, even if he is a doctor touch me." Sam trembled, Tom just nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile ash was looking for his next team member and he knew just were to look...Louise…

_**OKAY SO THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY – THIS CHAPTER WAS ORIGINALLY GOING TO BE 2 SEPARATE CHAPTERS BUT I DECIDED TO MAKE AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER AS IT IS THE AMAZING CHARLOTTE SALT'S BIRTHDAY TODAY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**_

_**KT X**_

_**P.S. I AM GOIN TO MALLORCA ON SATURDAY SO I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WEEK. **_

_**THANKS **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**OKAY SORRY FOR A LATE UPDATE, MY INTERNET HAS BEEN PLAYING UP RECENTLY SO I COULDN'T GET ON **_

_**SORRY**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**KT X**_

"Oh hey Louise nice to see you!" ash cheerily spoke

"Hi Ash, um why are you at my house?" Louise questioned

"It's tom..."Ash once again naturally lied!

"Why what did he do?" Louise asked, now looking concerned.

"Well he is abusing Sam, but Sam's too scared to leave we need to do something about this!" Ash replied, he has rehearsed this moment many times so knew how to receive sympathy!

"I'm not so sure Ash, this isn't my problem..."Louise was about to close the door when Ash stuck his foot in the doorway.

"Louise it is OUR problem, and Sam need US! Louise still didn't look too impressed so  
Ash moved onto plan B and leant in and kissed Louise.

"Your right Ash it's OUR problem now" Louise said whilst trying to hide her wild smile...

Meanwhile in the house, Tom and Sam were sleeping well at least Tom was! Sam kept hearing noises like someone was walking up the stairs, Sam froze as she swore that she heard a voice call her name ,that was it she couldn't take it, she crept out of the bed and stared to look...she turned to their en-suite bath room, and locked the door behind her...

Tom woke up the next morning to an empty bed, he panicked as he couldn't hear the shower or the kettle or to be honest any noise. Tom bounded down the stair and searches the house he was about to give up when he remember on last place he hadn't looked in their bathroom, Tom was worried where had Sam gone and why...


	9. Chapter 9

_**LAST UPDATE FOR TODAY ;)**_

_**KT X**_

Tom pushed the handle but it wouldn't budge,

"Sam!" Tom called but was meet with silence now he was really worried, he used all his strength kick the door open..

There was Sam lead in the bathtub, he rushed over and leant over the side looking directly into Sam's pale face... and was surprised when Sam's eyes flicked open, she had been sleeping...in the bathtub? Tom was confused but didn't dare ask! Suddenly , Sam's body tensed up and she curled into a ball and buried her head whilst shaking her head.

"No, no, no, please no more" Sam repeated whilst violent shakes took over her.

"Sam, hush baby it's me Tom, I'm going to pick you up okay!" Tom didn't wait for a reply and scooped Sam up, but she didn't reply or even move.

"SAM" Tom shouted it seemed to be the only way to awake Sam from the nightmare that was taking over her mind!

"T-t-t-oom" Sam stretched out Tom's name.

"Yeah Sam, just relax and why were you asleep in the tub?

"I fell asleep, wait how..."

"What do u mean Sam I was really worried I couldn't find you, you locked the door!" Tom spoke clearly confused by Sam's last remark.

"Well I kept hearing things last night, and I couldn't take it I didn't feel safe, I didn't have your arms, so I decided the bath tub was the next safest place, I felt protected on both sides and I must have just fell asleep sorry for worrying you!" Sam replied quietly clearly ashamed.

"Sam, why didn't you wake me? And it so nice to know that I'm in joint 1st place with a bathtub!" a grin spreading across to Toms face.

"Sorry" Sam giggled back.

"I have an idea, let's move the bed into the corner of the room so that, there's a wall on one side of you and me on the other!" Tom was quite pleased with his plan.

"I don't like facing the wall!" Sam replied grumpily.

"Who said you had to face the wall, when you could face me!" Toms was really enjoying himself and Sam could see and decided to bring him back down to earth.

"I'd rather face a pig than you" Sam cheekily remarked

"Oi" tom Replied. The banter went on...

Meanwhile ash had sent his first attacker, Tom better watch out, the kitchen can't always be a safe place!


End file.
